


the charm offensive.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, Gen, M/M, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint invited Wanda to join him and Pietro for dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant after Pietro told him that Italian food was Wanda's favorite.  It took some convincing, but Wanda eventually agreed, wearing her prettiest dress and having her hair done at a salon.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4350581">stark.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	the charm offensive.

Clint invited Wanda to join him and Pietro for dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant after Pietro told him that Italian food was Wanda's favorite. It took some convincing, but Wanda eventually agreed, wearing her prettiest dress and having her hair done at a salon. 

Then they arrived to the restaurant and found Natasha Romanoff sitting at the table with Clint. 

Pietro greeted Natasha as though he saw her everyday and then sat down next to Clint, so Wanda had to sit next to Natasha. Natasha spoke to Wanda warmly even though everyone at the table knew Wanda was silently fuming and that her eyes were glowing red. But Pietro engaged Natasha in conversation, and he brought Wanda into it by talking about Sokovia. By the end of the dinner, Wanda had agreed to lunch with Natasha so Natasha could show her all the best places for shopping.

Operation Black Widow was a success.

Two weeks later, Pietro invited Wanda to go over to Clint's by saying that Natasha would be there. He said they would order pizza and watch movies and have a good time. Wanda had enjoyed the lunch with Natasha the previous week, and had plans for another lunch the following Tuesday, so she agreed.

Then when they arrived, Wanda was angry to discover that Clint's place was in Stark Tower and even more angry to find Captain America sitting next to Natasha on the sofa. 

But Captain America introduced himself as Steve Rogers, and he was as nice and polite and respectful as Wanda had always heard he was. Soon they were discussing the days of the forties and Wanda's favorite black and white movies of the era with Natasha, and then Wanda was dishing out her knowledge of modern movie franchises that Natasha said Steve needed to see. By the end of the evening, Wanda and Steve had exchanged phone numbers and Wanda had invited him to accompany her to a forties-style cinema that she had found to see the latest comic book-based blockbuster. Clint and Pietro shared a look as the elevator doors closed.

Operation Captain America was a success.

Before Clint and Pietro could come up with a good plan to introduce Wanda to Bruce Banner, Wanda was introduced to Bruce by Natasha when Bruce came over to Natasha's apartment to drop off some files and a bottle of expensive Russian vodka that he knew she would like. Natasha took the opportunity to tell Wanda about the research he did in his lab at Stark Tower, and Wanda found herself peppering Bruce with questions after Natasha convinced Bruce to stay for dinner. By the end of the meal, Bruce had invited Wanda over to the lab so he could further explain certain points by showing her data, and though Wanda was wary of the fact that she'd be going to Stark Tower, she agreed.

Natasha just sent Clint a text with a picture of Wanda and Bruce and the message _you're welcome._

With Natasha, Steve, and Bruce out of the way, that meant only one Avenger was left, and both Clint and Pietro knew that this last one was going to be the hardest. But Clint knew that the rest of the Avengers really wanted Pietro and Wanda in their midst, and Pietro knew that if he and Wanda were going to do any real good in the world, they needed to be Avengers. So they spent a good week and a half going back and forth with ideas and formulating plans, but soon it was solidified.

Operation Iron Man was a go.


End file.
